Mr Hallucination
by BloodiedCoreOfHope
Summary: Conan Edogawa didn't have the best of luck, so when he was shot he wasn't expecting very much. Waking up in a flat with a potentially crazy Englishman who may or may not be a hallucination wasn't exactly in the range of bad luck he was used to.


High school detective Shinichi Kudo, or Conan Edogawa as he was known now, was not having the best day. First, he had followed the detective boys into a cave after they wandered in following a strange riddle. Normal enough. Then, of course his luck came into play, and he got shot by some robbers while in there, and currently he was on the verge of fainting from pain and exhaustion while on the back of an elementary student. Surprisingly, or perhaps not, it wasn't much of a strain for him since Shinichi, as Conan was the size of a first grader as well.

Long story short, Shinichi Kudo has seen a whole bunch of crazy in his days, some of which led to him being shrunken to the size of a seven-year-old. This situation, though, was fairly new to him, since he'd never been shot before.

As his vision wavered between the darkness of a cave and some place with bright light, Conan was fairly concerned. Normally fainting just meant going to a black place, but the brightness was decidedly new and also decidedly worrying. Eventually his vision decided to settle on the bright place. Maybe his luck _was_ turning out worse than usual. Certainly, a small flat with a fold out bed and a surprised Englishman wouldn't have been among his chosen hallucinations, so it seemed relatively likely that he'd somehow been kidnapped, and perhaps drugged, leading to the memory blank of how he arrived here.

Looking around, Conan noted with a little disappointment the reason he could see at eye level with the man was because he was on a large, box like TV and laughed lightly to himself. For a moment there the hallucination theory was convincing, but it turned out he was just sat on a television. The man seemed wary of him, so he decided to speak (in his best kiddy voice, of course, because even if this was a hallucination he'd be damned if he threw away basic safety). "Hajimemashite!"

The man stared at him, now very confused and clearly agitated over something. Not a kidnapper, then. More to the hallucination theory, perhaps? Finally, they gave up (on what, he didn't know) and looked away from him muttering to themselves, "Why is he Japanese…?"

Confused at the use of English by what seemed to be a hallucination, Conan blinked, but switched to English with ease, dropping the kid tone for a more normal, curious one. "Why are you English, Mr. Hallucination?"

The man stared at him blankly for a moment longer before replying. "It's not Mr. Hallucination, since you're the only one here."

A moment of incredulous silence passed before the man once again broke it. "Might as well do introductions, then? I'm Sam Tyler, comatose or time traveller, not entirely sure yet."

Conan tilted his head, then hopped off the dresser and poked him in the side. "H-Hey? What was that for?" Looking up to meet Sam's surprised eyes, he smiled. "I'm not a hallucination, I'm Conan Edogawa, detective. I got here by being shot in the stomach, so you're either comatose or a very strange hallucination since I woke here when I fell unconscious."

"But that's…. You're a kid! How did you get shot?"

"Long story short, I have VERY bad luck nowadays."

A long moment stretched between the two of them, before tentatively Sam broke the silence with a quiet cough, before forcing a sentence out before he could pull it back and miss his chance.

"Hey, if you wake up and remember this, could you do me a favour?"

"Depends on what the favour is, I can't exactly do anything major, you realize, Tyler."

Sam let out a small laugh. "I was wondering if you could come find me wherever I am, and talk to me. Tell me what's going on out there, who's in the news, where I am…" For a moment, Sam became silent and bowed his head, before continuing quietly.

"You seem like you are going to wake up soon, since I got a whole backstory when I arrived, so I thought…"

Conan looked at him seriously and nodded. "Sure, but I have a question first. Is it normal here, to hear people's voices?

Sam's expression was unreadable for a moment, before the reply came. "Sometimes it happens to me, I always seem close to waking up when I hear them so maybe you will soon. Everything's so real, sometimes I almost forget that I'm not from here."

"Ah… Everything's blurring now. I'll find you, Sam Tyler."

That was the last thing Sam Tyler heard of Conan for a few weeks, and he had nearly forgotten of the strange boy, when he picked up the telephone at the department. He was prepared to dismiss another missed phone call, when he heard his voice.

"Hey, Mr. Hallucination. I finally got to come to come to England and I managed to sneak off. It has been a fair while, so I don't remember everything you wanted to know but I can tell you that you're in Hyde Ward of a hospital in Manchester, comatose. I guess that answers that question, huh? Well, I won't be able to sneak off again, so I hope you were listening Mr. Hallucination!"

The words were suddenly cut off by a ladies voice asking him who he wanted to call, but still Sam leaned back in his work chair and smiled. Ray gave him a sidelong look and grinned. "Got a date?"

"Nope, just a call from Mr. Hallucination."

The whole department looked at him strangely, but Sam didn't really care at that moment, just basking in the knowledge that he knew something about his situation. Back in the real world, even as Ran carried him away for 'disturbing the patients' Conan smiled as well. Even though he was a hallucination, and even though he might not have heard him anyway, it was nice to have been able to talk to the man outside of that strange place he'd ended up in.

 **AN.**

 **So, 998 words and 4 hours later I have satisfied my craving to write this little… ficlet, I suppose. I am going to get back to my other stories at some point, but I have become a victim to addiction, specifically to the ridiculously long anime known as Detective Conan, I am on episode 360 now, and I've been marathoning it all Christmas holiday. Planned to watch Steven Universe or Supernatural but oh well.**

 **Sidenote: Blazed through Magic Kaito 1412, check it out! 24 eps of thievery magic and every one of them is funny :)**

 **I don't think anyone will see this, but who knows... Please drop a review if you've read this far, seriously :/**

 **This is BCoH signing out, see you all next miracle!**


End file.
